Close
is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Shut and Lock, form a group called the Three Musketeers. In episode 11, he is defeated by the Cures' Trinity Lumiere attack. It is later revealed that he survived the attack and had assumed his crow form in episode 30, possibly until he was strong enough to fully make a comeback. In episode 31, Close returns, along with the two new generals from Dys Dark, Stop & Freeze. Appearance He has black hair and eyes, dresses up like a punk rock star, and wears a lock around his neck. He wears a purple leather jacket and pants with gold spikes decorating the shoulders. He has elf-like ears and wears dark magenta eye makeup that lights up when he summons a Zetsuborg. He is also very tall and lanky. His powered-up form is a bit different. In that form, he is larger, more muscular, and takes on a more menacing appearance. His final form, which is even stronger, looks like a large purple crow with glowing red eyes. When he returns, his clothes change a bit. His top appears to be smaller with gray netting covering the chest. He also now wears a long purple skirt-like garment and black high-heeled boots with a belt with gold spikes and a red lock buckle. He also has long black fingerless gloves and his magenta eye makeup now just lines his eyes. In episode 50, he turns into another new form using the remainder of Dyspear's power inside of him. His hair becomes longer and white with a couple of black strands sticking upward. His outfit resembles Dyspear's, a black and red tight-fitting suit with a magenta keyhole on his chest and thick black and purple feathers flowing from the lower part of his body. Personality Strict, short tempered and stubborn, Close is straightforward and doesn't care about others' feelings as well as always trying to persuade his teammates into following his plans no matter how cruel his methods are. He appears to have a hatred of Cure Flora since he first met her. After his revival, he not only looks to be more strict and serious, but has also become ruthless and more loyal to Dyspear, even helping with her return. Despite having a rough and cruel exterior, he appears to care deeply for his minions Stop & Freeze, having them retreat from the Cures' Grand Printemps attack before the two could be purified. Relationships *'Dyspear' - His boss whom he is extremely loyal to and even helped with reviving her. Dyspear trusts him greatly as well and later passed down her remaining powers to him. *'Stop & Freeze' - His trusty minions whom he created by planting them as seeds. They seem to be the only beings that he shows any care for. *'Shut' - Although both are colleagues, he abuses and controls Shut emotionally especially after he gets demoted. *'Haruno Haruka' - He has loathed her since his first encounter with her because of their different beliefs, so he has always planned to destroy her one day. In the end, he appears to be convinced by her point of view before he departs. History First Attack He first appears before Haruka and Yui and locks away Yui's dream and creates a Zetsuborg from her book. Haruka is terrified that Yui has gotten captured and is told by Pafu and Aroma to transform. She becomes Cure Flora for the first ever time and battles the Zetsuborg and defeats it with Floral Tourbillon. Frustrated, Close leaves. Initial Defeat by the Cures In episode 11, Dyspear gives Close one last chance to defeat the Cures once and for all, and so she sends them all to a battlefield she set up. Cure Flora is left to battle Close, who had taken on a more powerful form and the battle proves to be very difficult for Flora. When Mermaid and Twinkle, along with Yui, reunite with her, they all attempted to battle him, but he still could not be defeated. Their new Dress Up Keys reacted to their wish to defeat him, but Close then turned into a more powerful form (with the appearance of a gigantic crow) and attacked them once more. The Cures were hopeless until Yui reminded them of how their mission is to protect everyone's dreams, and that encouraged the three greatly. The keys reacted again, this time reaching Prince Kanata, who granted them the Crystal Princess Rods and allowed them to use their new keys and the new attack, Trinity Lumiere. The attack finally defeats Close, reducing him to a few stray feathers that fall upon Dyspear. Revival In episode 29, a mysterious crow is seen perched on a tree as Lock brings forth his castle Zetsuborg. In the next episode, episode 30 after Lock's defeat, the crow uses a despair gauge to collect the despair energy that Lock had inside him and flies away. In episode 31, he appears before the Cures and easily defeats them before bringing forth two new generals, Freeze and Stop. When the Cures defeat the Zetsuborg they summoned, the three of them retreat. After Close arrives back, he uses the despair energy from the gauge to completely rejuvenate Dyspear and create a new palace created by thorns. Singling Out Cure Flora and His Attack on the City In episode 38, Close disguises himself as a Noble Academy student named Kurosu. His plan is to isolate Haruka from the other Cures so he could finished her off without anyone helping her. While most of them believe him when he says he supports their dreams, Towa finds him suspicious. Minami and Kirara go off to run errands while Yui and Towa go to an art contest Kurosu mentions. Haruka still doesn't think much of it until she sees Pafu and Aroma being sold off to a pet shop. She then follows Kurosu, who reveals himself to be Close, and the two battle. During the fight, he reminds Flora about how alone she is and how useless her dream is, but Flora doesn't give up and continues to fight. Meanwhile, Kanata notices Flora fighting hard against Close and becomes concerned for her safety. As Close retreats, Kanata comes to Flora to see if she's all right. Then suddenly, not knowing how much it meant to her, Kanata tells her to stop chasing her dream of becoming a princess, which plunges Haruka into despair. Close watches gleefully as Kanata unwittingly helped him out. In the next episode, using Haruka's despair, Close covers the entire city in vines and traps the residents in cages. The other Cures tried to battle him, but he's too strong, and he tells them how Kanata is partially at fault for it. A regretful Kanata goes to find Haruka who, after remembering her dream and the friends she made along the way, has regained hope and her direction in life, transforming once again. Close tries to finish her off again, but Flora's determination helps her out during the fight and thus reawakening Kanata's memories in the process. Because of Kanata's new dream, the Royal Key is born and the Cures used Grand Printemps on Close, along with Stop & Freeze, but they all retreat before they were purified. Locking Cure Flora into utopia and final showdown In episode 47 he transforms into a bird from Haruka's picture book to lure her into utopian world created by Dyspear where everything is given and done without any effort. His disguise is seen through by Haruka and the two fight, with Flora emerging victorious. Irritated, Close leaves along with Stop & Freeze. He appears in episode 48 where Dyspear attacks Noble Academy. She gives him a small piece of Lock's hoodie while saying it might still prove useful. Close successfully revives Lock and even powers him up by locking all Noble Academy students into cages. His plan however is ruined after Yui manages to break free from her cage and helps other students escape too. Angry at this, Close fires a blast at the Cures, but his blast is stopped by Shut, who also punches him. After Lock ends up purified, Close retreats to Dyspear, but not before punching Shut as a payback. In episode 49 Dyspear tells him to fuse with her into one giant body, which he agrees. While not physically appearing in the said episode after fusing, Dyspear is shown to possess some of his powers. His final appearance is in episode 50, where he suddenly shows up after Dyspear is defeated. He claims that DysDark can revive time after time and transforms into another final form using the remainder of Dyspear's power in him. He and Flora in her grand princess form fight, with Close gaining the upper hand. Flora then remembers how despair and hope are two sides of the same coin and how both helped her grow and manages to defeat Close. Close, understanding Flora's feelings leaves to a place unknown while saying until next time. Abilities Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people's into a gate of desperation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Close Your Dream!". He does not summon Zetsuborgs after his return, instead leaving that to Stop & Freeze. Like all Dys Dark generals, he also has the power to assume monstrous form(in his case a giant crow), which he used to battle the Cures in episode 11. After his revival he is shown to possess even greater power than before, such as projecting shields and firing purple lightning blasts. Songs Close's voice actor, Madono Mitsuaki, has participated in an image song for the character he voices. The only duet he sings is with Hino Satoshi, who voices Shut, and Kaida Yuki, who voices Lock. *Perfect Black (Along with Hino Satoshi and Kaida Yuki) Trivia *He shares his voice actor with Flat, a character from Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure